


Taste Me

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Babylon 5, Talia/Susan, peppermint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Me

**Author's Note:**

> I found some lonely, unused prompts from a porn battle [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/5165.html?thread=507181) and thought that it might be fun to adopt one. Prompt: Babylon 5, Talia/Susan, peppermint.

During their entire meal Susan thought that Talia would be arrested for indecent exposure.

How could her hands be on public display like that?

They were everywhere: sliding up and down silverware, caressing the sides of her mug, guiding one object after another into her mouth.

Susan figured this was probably the first time that lack of gloves had made her more tense than Talia. But at some point in the last several weeks, Talia had begun shedding the constraints of the Corps, one by one, until at last – today of all days – she finally appeared unafraid to show bare skin below the wrists.

And although it went without saying that Susan felt joy at the other woman's newfound freedom, this new liberty tested the limits of her sanity.

Damn the Corps' rules, how could there be no public decency laws against such a display?

These were the same hands, the same deftly delicate fingers, that had been inside her last night, that had pushed her towards more climaxes than could be counted on one's…

Fingers. Could she really be the only one in the room that looked at them and thought of sex?

A predatory smile directed her way made her think not.

"Commander," Talia said, slowly wrapping her hands around her glass, "you're staring."

Susan cleared her throat and tried to focus on her date's face. "Ah, yes. I suppose I was. But I just couldn't believe that you…"she thought quickly, "that you are able to drink that coffee. I thought I had exposed you to finer things."

Talia's smile deepened. "I'll admit that even with the peppermint schnapps, this drink is not as good as any you've offered me."

To her intense dismay, Susan found herself fighting a blush. "I-"

"Care to offer me a nightcap? Otherwise," Talia let one of her fingers glide around the rim of her glass, "I can simply sit here and continue to," a now-damp finger went into her mouth, "_drink_."

Susan wasted no time in signaling their waiter. Regardless of their individual reasons, both were near-drunk from Talia's exposure, and she knew that if they didn't make it back to her quarters quickly, those fingers might just end up in places they shouldn't—and the rest of the restaurant's patrons really didn't need a firsthand view of how far one could actually go without breaking any laws.

\--

Talia's mouth tasted of peppermint and coffee. Usually Susan would have found the combination off-putting, but for the first time in a long time, she was remembering why it was called _pepper_mint. Each kiss offered her was sweet, yes, minty-smooth and mind-numbing, but it was the spiciness that caught her attention. The unexpected nips to her lip, the wickedly sinuous patterns Talia's tongue traced inside her mouth. She couldn't help her shudders at the potent combination, at her lover's complex candy.

Even when Talia went down on her she still felt a sting, the tingling heat of lips and tongue on tender skin almost beyond comfort. She was not used to letting another person inside her. Was not used to lying open and ready as someone explored her. But this – how could she resist? She couldn't. So she savored it all: the sweet and the spicy, the soothing and the sensual—and every favor and flavor bestowed in between.

She only wished that Talia could share the sensations; could share not only the taste of her partner's pleasure, but also the manner in which she was pleased.

So she let her.

_((Taste me.))_

The thought was incoherent, one image and emotion in the midst of so many between them, and Susan feared that it would be lost. Then she felt the shock as her own, felt the silent tremors that passed through Talia at the knowledge—at the sensations.

Talia tilted her head back to stare into Susan's face. A few moments and a nod later, she slowly opened her mind. Then closed her eyes. Seemingly without thought, she ran her tongue across her lips. Shuddered.

And Susan knew she could taste it all.

Could taste her own peppermint in Susan's mouth.


End file.
